Wizard rock
Wizard rock, also known as wrock (pronounced rock), is a genre of music based on the Harry Potter series started by Harry and the Potters, Joe and Paul DeGeorge of Boston, Massachusetts, in 2002. They were joined by Draco and the Malfoys in 2004, when Harry and the Potters were invited by Matt Maggiacomo, who later became The Whomping Willows, to a house show in Matt's apartment. On the night of 20 July, the night before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was released, Harry and the Potters, Draco and the Malfoys and The Hungarian Horntails gave a free concert at Harvard Square (or Hogwarts Square as they renamed it) for the one night, celebrating, or mourning, the release of the final book in the series. Almost all of these bands can be found at their respective MySpaces, as can the magazine Brown Paper Magazine, whose second issue has an introduction and many interviews with Wrock bands, including Harry and the Potters, The Ministry of Magic, The Remus Lupins, the Harry Potter Alliance, Voldemort, and the semi-fictional band Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls. The Podcast of Awesome is a Wizard Rock podcast featuring many different bands, and a Wrock band member has been a co-host in six out of the nine episodes that have been published. The Harry Potter Alliance The Harry Potter Alliance is a human rights group spreading their message through Wrock and other ways, who have allied themselves with most Wizard Rock bands, especially Harry and the Potters, and have adopted the line from the song "The Weapon," 'The Weapon we have is Love' as their rallying cry. Although not a band, they have given a song called "the Harry Potter Alliance Rap" in the Wizards and Muggles Rock for Social Justice CD, produced by Cheap Rent. Known Wizard Rock Bands *142 Staircases *The 8th Horcrux *Accio Bodyguard *Ariana D *As I Lay Dobby *The Basilisk in Your Pasta *The Black Sisters *The Blibbering Humdingers *A Bludger to the Head *The Butterbeer Experience *Catchlove *Chasing Quaffles *The Chocolate Frogs *Creevey Crisis *The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks *Detention with Dolores *Devil's Snare *Dirigible Plums *Draco and the Malfoys *Elzevir *Fred and George: The Band *Ginny and the Heartbreakers *Grawp *Gred and Forge *Gryffindor Common Room Rejects *Harry and the Potters *Harry Potter Alliance (activist group) *Hermione and the Mudbloods *The Hermione Crookshanks Experience *His Silver Hand *Hogwarts Trainwreck *Hollow Godric *The House of Black *The Hungarian Horntails *Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills *The Knockturn Alley Project *Let's Lumos! *Malfoy Manor *The Marauders *Ministry of Magic *The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office *The Moaning Myrtles *The Mudbloods *Muggle Death Camp *Muggle Relations *Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls *The Owl Post *The Parselmouths *The Patronus Charms *Peeved *Potter Noyz *Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls *The Quaffle Kids *Remus and the Lupins *The Remus Lupins *Riddle™ *Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons *Roonil Wazlib *The Sectumsempras *Sectumseverus *Siriusly Hazza P *Slytherin Soundtrack *Snidget *Split Seven Ways *Stupefy'd *Swish and Flick *Teapot to Tortoise *Tom Riddle and Friends *Tonks and the Aurors *Voldemort *The Whomping Willows *Wingardium Leviosa *Wizardkind Behind the scenes *The Weird Sisters, at least as portrayed in the ''Harry Potter'' films, is considered to be a wizard rock band.Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey, Page 135 External links *List of Wrock stars who have Twitter accounts *Mugglenet's Wizard Rock Section *MTV's Top 10 Wizard Rock Bands *The Wrock Club *WRocK Online! *Wrockstock *The Harry Potter Alliance *Wrock the Vote *Azkatraz 2009 Notes and references Category:Wizard rock